The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, (Prunus armeniaca L.) and which has been denominated varietally as ‘F168 cv’ hereinafter, and more specifically to a new apricot tree variety which is characterized as to novelty by bearing medium sized attractively colored fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment about six weeks later than the harvesting dates for more common apricot varieties such as “Perfection” and “Moorpark” both of which are unpatented when grown under the ecological conditions prevailing in Eastern Washington.